


Angels and Demons and Treats

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: It's almost Halloween and Dean and Cas' son is feeling just a little bit upset





	Angels and Demons and Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliza_Sugarcane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Sugarcane/gifts).



With Halloween right around the corner, Dean began decorating the bunker with anything that he could find and even borrowing some stuff from Sam. He didn't bother to buy anything, he didn't know if this would be the first and last time depending on his kids. They were old enough this year to go out and not be frightened and he didn't know if they would like it or hate it and never want to do it again.  

 

Before, he couldn't remember the last time that he and Sam celebrated Halloween that didn't result in a case and to be honest, he always did want to head out on Halloween night dressed in something terrible and ask complete strangers for candy. 

 

As the years progressed and he got older, the appeal died off and he was left to just hunting ghosts and ghouls on that night. 

 

Now, nearly ten years after he and Sam hung up their weapons and left the fighting to the younger kids, he was going to celebrate the holiday. 

 

“Daddy!” three sets of footsteps break the silence as he puts up the fake spiderwebs and the other decorations inside the bunker. Dean turned and sees his daughter and son make their way towards him. 

 

Seven years old now, both of them and he couldn't believe the luck that he had been granted when the courts allowed him and his now---  _ husband  _ to adopt the two orphans after finding them abandoned on the back road that lead to the bunker. 

 

Harlow and Aaron stopped in front of their father with Castiel bringing up the rear. He had a few bags in his hand and a grin on his face. 

 

“Daddy look!” Harlow ran to Dean first, a huge gapless smile on her face as she stared at her father with wide eyes. She held a bag in front of him. “Papa says I can go as an angel for Halloween! Look at my pretty wings!” She was excited, it was finally their first Halloween. Her first time dressing up and getting free candy from the people in the neighborhood. 

 

Harlow took the wings out of the bag and showed them to Dean. They were white, feathery and looked like the ones that Dean had when he was possessed by Michael, a lifetime ago. 

 

“I'm gonna be just like Papa!” 

 

Dean leaned down and kissed his daughter on the cheek. “That's great! And what about you bud?” 

 

Dean looked over at his other son who stayed behind Castiel's legs. He didn't look so happy. 

 

“He wanted to be a demon for Halloween.” Castiel said. He reached behind him and pulled his son into his arms. Aaron quickly hid his face in his Papa's neck. 

 

“Why couldn't he be?” Dean crossed his arms and Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

“I didn't stop him if that's what you're thinking. I know we agreed to raise our kids better for the world than what was before them. An old lady told him that little boys shouldn't play demon. It was unbecoming and that he would make all the little kids hate him.” 

 

Dean didn't like what he was hearing. Harlow watched her father and placed her tiny hands in his. 

 

“Daddy?” 

 

“It's okay Har. What did you say?” 

 

Castiel rubbed his son's back. “I told her that it was none of her business what my son dressed up as and what he wanted to be. I bought the costume but he isn't happy. He's still upset by her words.” 

 

Dean walked over to his son and took him out of Castiel's arms. The little boy didn't respond to the sudden change of arms and went into the same position that he was in when he was in Castiel's arms. 

 

“Listen. That lady doesn't know what she's talking about. You're a great kid and if you want to be a demon for Halloween then you can. No one will hate you for it.” 

 

Aaron pulled his head back, his eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. “I don't wanna make anyone upset by my costume.” 

 

Dean rubbed his son's back, soothing him as much as he could.  “you won't. You're gonna be the best little demon on the block and everyone will love you and say how cute and adorable that you are.” 

 

“Har. How about we go and get you dressed and show everyone how adorable you look? And maybe some pictures? Uncle Sam wants to see how you look.” 

 

Harlow grabbed her father's hand and followed him so that she could change into her outfit.  

 

“But what if people don't like my costume? I won't get candy. And Halloween is all about getting candy. I don't want Harlow to get more than me.” 

 

Dean grinned. “Doesn't matter. If you don't get any candy because people hate your costume then we will just have to buy you some and we can trick or treat around the bunker and head to Uncle Sam's to get some.” 

 

That sent a smile and Aaron hugged his father. 

 

“Even then can I still get more candy? More than Harlow? She was picking on my costume too.” 

 

Dean stared at his son, obvious to the lie and he knew his little girl wouldn't have let that slide by if she had heard him say that. 

 

“Okay then. We'll see. How about you go and put your costume on and then when Har is done getting dressed the both of you get all scary so we can take pictures.” 

 

Dean put Aaron down and watched him run towards his room. A few minutes passed and both of his children came out, Castiel following closely behind them. 

 

“I think they look amazing.” 

 

Dean watched, noticing that Harlow’s wings were a little more bright than most costume wings are and Aaron's horn was as well. 

 

Castiel walked over and stood next to Dean who already had his phone out and began taking photos. 

 

“Our little devil and angel.” Dean added, grinning at the way that his children joked around with each other. 

 

He couldn't wish for anything better than this. 

 

“You know,” Dean leaned in and whispered in Castiel's ear while their children played around with the small toys that came with their costumes. “I always did get  _ more  _ treats as a demon than I ever did as a angel.” Dean pressed a chaste kiss to Castiel's cheek. “our kid will do just fine.” 

 

Castiel pulled Dean closer to him, a sly grin graced his lips, “Well, I am partial to you without any bells or whistles, and I promise you won’t be missing out on any treats tonight. So how about once the kids are asleep, we trick or treat a little early.” 

 

Dean nearly dropped his phone. 

 

“I wouldn't mind that at all.” 

  
  



End file.
